Vergangene Gegenwart
by Lena Corbeau
Summary: Um Informationen über den vermeintlichen Universalschlüssel zu bekommenn (siehe Staffel 2, Folge 3), muss Mycroft Holmes Moriarty auch aus Sherlocks Kindheit erzählen. Doch wie war die überhaupt?


Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie Sherlocks Kindheit war: Hier ist meine Idee. Meine Geschichte basiert auf einer Modernisierung der üblichen Umstände zu der Zeit des Orginal-Sherlock Holmes, die ich natürlich mit viel Fantasie ausgebauthabe und dem Kommentar von Sherlock am Ende der ersten Folge, er würde sich nicht für mutters Unglück verantwortlich machen lassen. Was glaubt ihr, wie seine Kindheit war? -  
Festen Schritts ging er den langen, engen Flur entlang. In regelmäßigen Abständen waren in die ansonsten nackten weißen Wände graue Türen eingelassen, die jeweils mit einer Nummer beschriftet waren. Er zählte. 132, 133, 134, seine Schritte verlangsamten sich, 135, 136; zögernd blieb er stehen. Mycroft Holmes hätte fast alles für seine Position gemacht, aber heute war er nicht gerne hier. Der Wachmann, der vor der Tür postiert war sah ihn fragend an. Mycroft zwang sich zu einem kurzen, freudlosen Lächeln: " Aufmachen, bitte".  
In dem kleinen, kalten Raum saß James Moriarty. Obwohl er schon wochenlang festgehalten wurde, wirkte er keineswegs heruntergekommen- nein, als Mr. Holmes heute eintrat hatte der Gefangene sogar etwas erhabenes, überlegendes an sich. "Sie werden also mein Angebot annehmen." Mycroft antwortete nicht, doch er stellte einen Stuhl gegenüber des Sprechers und setzte sich. "Sie werden mir alles erzählen, alles alles was ich wissen will?" Der gut gekleidete Mann wusste, dass Moriarty diese kleine Demütigung genauso genoss, wie er sie verabscheute. "Was wollen sie wissen?" "Hmmm...", Moriarty setzte ein übermäßig nachdenkliches Gesicht auf, ich muss überlegen. Sherlock ist so eine...", seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln, "vielschichtige Person". Für eine Weile blieb es still.  
-"Sein Vater?" - "Anwalt" -"Seine Mutter?" - "Unglücklich" - "Kindermädchen?" - "Haushaltshilfe" -"Seine Freunde?" - "Keine Freunde". Moriarty lachte leise: "Sie werden mir die ganze Geschichte erzählen müssen". Der Mycroft seufzte. "Sherlock- wir wuchsen in einem alten Haus, groß genug als dass wir alle aneinander vorbei leben konnten, einige Minuten außerhalb von London auf. Unsere Mutter hatte es von ihrem Vater, einem erfolgreichen Anwalt, geerbt" - "Mycroft Arthur Holmes- sie wurden nach ihm benannt". Mycroft hob die Augenbrauen: "Sie haben recherchiert?" Moriartys Augen funkelten gefährlich: "Ich tue nie etwas ohne gründliche Vorbereitung".  
"Nun, unser Vater hatte nach Mister Holmes Tod die Kanzlei übernommen, aber er verfügte nicht über das gleiche Talent, mit dem Mister Holmes sie einst zu der wohl Bedeutendsten in Südengland gemacht hatte, und sie verlor schnell ihren Status und ihre Bekanntheit. Unser Vater arbeitete seinerzeit hart daran ihren Ruf wieder herzustellen- hart und vergeblich. Unsere Mutter blieb währenddessen zu Hause". "Sie war unglücklich?" "Sie war..."- er bemühte sich eine diplomatische Erklärung zu finden- "etwas überfordert. Sie bemühte sich redlich es vor "den Kindern" zu verstecken.- Ihre wöchentlichen Psychiaterbesuche hatte sie im Kalender wechselnd als Zahnarzttermin, Pediküre oder Einkaufen eingetragen. Sehr durchschaubar, natürlich". "Natürlich...", Moriarty schien einen Augenblick nachzudenken.  
"Das Kindermädchen". "Berta? Eine kräftige und bodenständige alte Frau. Sie regelte den Haushalt und maßregelte Sherlock wenn er eines seiner...", Mycrofts Gesicht bekam einen zweifelnden Ausdruck, "Experimente machte". "Und Sie - der Große Bruder - was hatten Sie für ein Verhältnis zu dem kleinen Sherly?" Moriarty betonte jedes Wort so übermäßig, das die ganze Frage wie eine einzige spottende Beleidigung klang. Die Mine des Angesprochenen verhärtete sich: "Im Gegensatz zu Sherlock war ich während der Schulzeit sehr beschäftigt. Ich hatte keine Zeit jede seiner Launen mit ihm auszuleben- aber ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass er die Schule vernünftig abschließt, ihm aus Schwierigkeiten geholfen und ihm vor unserem Vater den Rücken gestärkt. Ich habe meine brüderlichen Pflichten stets erfüllt". Ein schelmischer Ausdruck hatte sich auf das Gesicht des Gefangenen gelegt: "Und doch verraten Sie ihn gerade in diesem Moment... Ich will was über seine Schule hören".  
Mycroft lachte ein kaltes Lachen: "Seine Schule? Oh, Sherlock hat weit mehr als Eine Schule besucht. Er war schon immer ein Einzelgänger, der nicht wusste wann er seinen Mund besser hält. Das hat ihm damals in der Schule viel Ärger eingebracht. Im Unterricht langweilte er sich und wenn einer der Lehrer ihn ansprach breitete er allzu oft pikante Details aus dem Privatleben des Betreffenden aus oder beschuldigte ihn der Trunksucht. So hat er sich manchen Verweis eingehandelt. Es gab natürlich auch die Schulen von denen unser Vater ihn genommen hat, weil er täglich geschlagen wurde." Moriartys Stimme nahm einen ironischen Tonfall an:"Und dann ist der kleine Sherly zu Mami gerannt und hat geweint?" "Nein, ich habe unseren Vater darauf aufmerksam gemacht, wenn ich etwas bemerkt habe. Sherlock selbst hat nie ein Wort gesagt. Er war zu stolz... Menschen können sehr gemein sein", stellte Mycroft fest, "Wenn sie etwas nicht verstehen, dann schlagen sie schnell zu".  
"Interessant... Also war er nie lange auf einer Schule?" - "Oh, doch, seit er 15 war ging er auf das Lowood Internat. Als er damals von seiner Schule verwiesen wurde, kam es zu einem großen Streit zwischen ihm und unserem Vater. Ich kann mich nicht mehr an die Einzelheiten erinnern, aber ich glaube er endete damit, dass unser Vater fragte was denn unsere Mutter denken solle und Sherlock entgegnete sie sei doch nutzlos. Da wurde Vater sehr wütend und schickte ihn auf das Internat. Er erlaubte ihm sogar die erste Zeit nicht in den Ferien zu Besuch zu kommen."  
"Ich habe noch eine letzte Frage: Was war Sherlock für ein Junge?" "Er war schon immer sehr intelligent. Ich habe damals geglaubt er würde eines Tages Wissenschaftler werden. Er war selbstbewusst und unabhängig, er war zielstrebig und talentiert. Er war ein wirklich guter Junge." Ein fast väterlicher stolzer Ausdruck hatte sich in die Augen des Bruders geschlichen, doch nun wurden sie schnell wieder so distanziert wie gewöhnlich. "Sie werden ihren Teil der Vereinbarung halten?" "Oh", Moriarty lachte, "Das war noch nicht alles was ich wissen wollte. Gleich kommen wir zu den Namen und Daten. Denn erst harte Fakten sind das was... Was wäre wohl ein guter Vergleich?... einen Zeitungsartikel glaubwürdig machen. Aber jetzt brauche ich einen Moment Pause... Ist es wohl möglich, dass ich ein Glas Wasser bekomme?"

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


End file.
